endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Drag
It's A Drag is the tenth episode of'' Endurance: High Sierras. Overview ''The five remaining teams are greeted with another twist, and another team goes home. Summary It’s a new day in the High Sierras. JD meets the remaining 10 contestants at the treehouses, to find out who will get the Yellow team’s two pyramid pieces. Not wasting any time, JD asks Kelsey to read the note that Yellow left for the entire group. In their letter, Aric and Lilly advise those still playing the game to really think about whom they send to Temple in the future. They believe the team that demonstrates the most endurance should be the one that wins the most missions and earns the most pieces — the game shouldn’t be all about popularity With that, Yellow leaves their pieces to Connor and Taylor, on the Blue Team. Blue now has five pieces total (Perseverance, Leadership, Discipline, Trust and Luck), and more importantly, a two-piece lead over Purple. Red, Orange and Green still have only one. Just as the remaining contestants come to grips with Yellow’s decision to leave Blue their pieces, JD informs the group of the latest twist: a surprise Temple mission will be played today, and one more team will be going home by nightfall. The five remaining teams are in utter shock! An air of panic surrounds the treehouses, and Connor wonders whether Blue team’s five pieces are more of a hindrance than a blessing. With so many pieces, Connor worries that he and Taylor will still be a target for Temple. Meanwhile, Purple begins to question their alliance with the Green team. Dakota mentions to Kelsey that he’s tired of carrying Green. He feels that they’ve been protecting Cealey and Alex so much that they’ve been basically getting a free ride for the whole game! But the Green players also realize this and do everything they can to pump themselves up for the Temple mission. Cealey and Alex know they must win to solidify their status in the game. Finally, at the clearing, JD tells the kids about the mission they are about to compete in. In this game, called “It’s a Drag"— the contestants are challenged to drag a container filled with over 280 pounds of water across the clearing to the finish line. This mission is all about teamwork, because the teams can only use their collective strength and three wooden logs to maneuver the container across! On JD’s mark, the players go to work. From the start, the Orange and Green teams are in close competition, with Blue trailing not far behind. But from almost out of nowhere, Green summons their strength and displays a sense of teamwork that no other team seems to have. They eventually take a commanding lead. In the end, Green — the team that hasn’t won anything the entire game — leaves everyone in the dust and wins easily! Taylor and Connor are devastated; they know that Blue will automatically be one of the two teams sent to the Temple of Fate, as they are the odd team out of the Purple-Green-Red-Orange alliance. Without much debate, Alex and Cealey decide Orange will be joining Blue at Temple. Despite the bad news, Max and Kristine refuse to go down without a fight — they almost immediately begin plotting a way to make sure they’ll beat Blue at Temple. Max asks Dakota if he will falsely tell the Blue team what Orange’s “strategy at Temple” will be, similar to the ploy Yellow used to beat Gray in the first Temple in the High Sierras. Dakota agrees to help Orange and proceeds to tell Taylor the elements Orange will be picking at Temple that night. But Taylor is a bit skeptical of Dakota’s information, so she asks Kelsey if Dakota is telling the truth. Kelsey neither confirms or denies what Dakota has said, leaving Taylor in limbo. Evening arrives, and the Blue and Orange teams finally arrive to meet JD at the Temple of Fate. Taylor and Connor appear extremely focused, which causes the Orange team to wonder whether their strategy of tricking Blue will work or not. JD begins the first round: Orange picks fire and Blue picks water! After the first-round win, Taylor coldly glances over at Orange and says, “That’s what you get for lying,” calling their bluff. In the second round, Blue picks fire and Orange picks water, bringing things to a tie. Then, in the third and final round, Blue picks fire and Orange picks wood— eliminating Orange team from the game. The Blue Team comes back, with Taylor yelling at Dakota for lying to her again. However, Dakota denies that he lied. Game Play Standings Notes: The Friendship piece holds the Triangle of Immunity. To be given away: Strength Production Notes Quotes * J.D.: '(''after Blue is awarded Yellow's two pieces) "But like I've told you, nothing in this game is ever set in stone— you saw a team go home yesterday, and unfortunately another team is going to go home today." * '''Connor: "I think that the teams are definitely still targeting us, even though we went to Temple once, because we have five pieces, and to be honest, I don't know how happy I am to be getting those pieces 'cause now we're the biggest target here." * Dakota: "We have to start thinking for ourselves now." ** Kelsey: "I don't know, 'cause we've been, like, carrying them..." * Dakota: "Green has always been our good friends, but we've saved Green a lot, and we're getting sick of it; if we win, we're almost thinking about sending Green, just because we've been, like, babying them the whole entire time, and if they don't win today's Temple Mission, then they don't deserve to win." * Cealey: "I really, really want you to understand though, we are going to go home if we don't win." ** Alex: "I know; we have to win." * Cealey: "We really have to, get into some sort of game mode, and like, everything has to be perfect; I know that's like really hard to do, but our teamwork skills and our communication has to get ten times better, like today." ** Alex: "I know." ** Cealey: "In just a few hours, we have to get that much better." * Alex: "Me and Cealey are very pumped up right now— we know we have to win to stay here, and it's kinda like the Right to Stay; if we don't win today, then we're basically in the Temple, so we have to win." * Cealey: "I'm so pumped and I'm so ready; I'm not even nervous, I'm excited. I mean, the adrenaline's just going through me, giving me more and more power; I feel like I could just punch through that stump!" * J.D.: (introducing the mission) "You see, when the High Sierras were first settled, there were no trucks or trailers to haul heavy items— the only things they had were manpower and a few simple tools." * Cealey: "COME ON! GET ANGRY!" * Dakota: (looks over to see Green holding a significant lead) "Come on, Green, let's go; you guys are doing awesome!" * Cealey: "Did you notice we owned Purple? We owned everybody, but what really shocked me is that we owned Purple and Red!" ** Alex: "We crushed them!" * Alex: "It feels great to actually win a mission and get some power; I know some teams were upset that we were getting a free ride, but this is the start of many more to come." * Alex: (walks in on Max and Taylor playing rock-paper-scissors) "What, are you guys practicing?" ** Max: "We're going, right?" (Cealey nods) ** Alex: "Yeah; sorry, guys. I apologize." ** Max: "Sure you wanna send Red?" * Connor: "There's nothing I could do, say or promise..." * Connor: "You know, obviously, Blue is an easy target because we have five pieces, and Taylor has made it clear to Green that she wants them gone, and when they hear that, what else are they gonna do?" * Max: "What if we went to someone, and told them the exact opposite of what we wanted to do, and hoping that they would tell Blue that?" ** Kristine: "I love you!" * Max: "Kristine and I came up with a plan, mostly my plan, actually— we will go up to Dakota, tell him to go to Blue, and tell Taylor that we told him what our strategy at Temple was." * Max: "We want you to say that you were talking to us, and we told you our strategy, and then you go talk to Blue, and tell them the exact opposite of we're going to do, and then we'll use it, and we'll win." ** Dakota: "I feel so bad!" ** Max: "Okay, tell 'em that we were gonna choose Water..." ** Kristine: "We were gonna choose Water the whole time." * Dakota: "Orange came up to me, and they said, 'Hey, do you want to do us a favor for us, so we'll come back from Temple?' Orange told us to tell Blue that they were going to pick all water, so I went up to Blue, and I said that Orange is going to pick all water." * Taylor: "Throughout this whole game, I've pretty much gotten lied to a whole bunch of times— Dakota came up to me, and he told me that he knew Orange's strategy, so I kind of think that he's lying to me." * Kelsey: "I don't know what was going through his head, where he thought Taylor was going to believe anything that he said, but I think that she trusts me the most, out of everyone else that's here." * Kelsey: "He kept telling me that he was telling the truth; you can believe him what if you want..." ** Taylor: "I wouldn't; would you?" * Kelsey: "I don't really like to backstab people; it's just, you know, it's not the kind of person that I am, but I guess I'll backstab someone if I really have to." * Taylor: "I don't see how you can trust anyone except Connor at this point so... I mean Kelsey's a great friend, but it's a game, and I can't trust anyone except for my partner." * Dakota: "Connor, this is the second time I've had to say goodbye to you!" ** Connor: "I know— there'll be a fourth and fifth..." * Taylor: '(''after Blue wins the first round at Temple, exposing Orange's deception) "Lying your way through this game doesn't work, just so you know." * '''Taylor: (after the elements rise for the third round) "That's what you get for lying!" ** Max: "It's a game, guys." ** Kristine: "It's a game!" ** Max: "It's not, like, a sin." * Taylor: '(''as Blue walks towards the campfire) "I am so mad at you, Dakota— you lied to me again!" ** '''Dakota: "No I didn't!" ** Taylor: "Yes, you did!" Trivia * First time were a member of the Purple-Red-Orange-Green alliance goes to Temple this season, and second time where Blue goes to Temple. Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 5 episodes